iMoment
by Xia-ya
Summary: When Carly leaves the restaurant mad because of Sam and Freddie's fighting. What could Sam and Freddie do to save their relationship? One-Shot


A Dance for Us

A/N: This is an idea I got from watching iDate Sam and Freddie. I kind of wanted to write what happened after Carly left the restaurant. I know it's a little late but I was having a massive brainfart. The Arc maybe over but I still have hopes for Seddie. They love each other and that's all it matters.

"_If you two can't solve your problems on your own... then... you shouldn't be dating at all"_

Carly stormed away in a huff and they didn't know what to think. Those words she said echoed in Sam and Freddie's minds as they finally left the restaurant. It wasn't their intention to upset Carly with the constant fighting they did.

They walked in silent afraid to speak to each other and it was getting pretty awkward.

Sam clasped her hands together, stealing glances at him. He was making her nervous; she wanted to know what the hell he was thinking about. She looked at his lips and suddenly had an urge to kiss them. She shook her head slowly.

"What do I say to him?" she thought as she put her hands back to her sides. "God, I shouldn't have kissed him in the lock in, maybe all of this was a big mistake." She felt her eyes fill with tears. "Maybe I should just tell him it's over, but I can't I care about him too much" This was getting too much for her.

Freddie gulped down when began to feel the discomfort between them. He tried to make up something to say to her but nothing came to mind. It wasn't like she hasn't behaved like this before she has always ate with her mouth full and acted like a total boy. Maybe those were the things that he liked about her the most. He had to do something about it. For the first time in his life, someone actually liked him. Someone actually liked him for him and he liked her back. He wasn't about to let it go over a few dumb arguments.

"Sam?" said Freddie stopping in his tracks, she walked a feet longer than stopped. "Are you going to give me the silent treatment?" She turned, her eyes looking down at the ground then at him. "You do know we need to talk about this?"

"I'm got giving you the silent treatment" she replied. "I'm just a little upset because of what Carly said to us. Do you think she's right about us?"

"Well, we should be able to solve our own problems. We don't need to drag her into our fights." Sam nodded at this then she locked gazes with him.

"Come on, let's go sit somewhere" He took her hand and they walked to the playground where they used to play as kids. It was also the same place where she pushed him at that bike messenger. She saw the swing and ran to it and sat down. Freddie walked and sat on the swing next to her. There was awkward pause. They could hear crickets in the background. Suddenly she heard Freddie laughing softly at something.

"What are you laughing at? She asked.

"I just remembered how much you used to pick on me in this park. You used to throw me off the swing and use to destroy my sandcastles. You even tied my feet to the playground"

"Yea you used to call Carly over to make us stop fighting…." She trailed off "Huh even as kids Carly used to be our peace maker"

"But it's not the same now, we are older and we need to control our fighting. Carly can't be there for every single thing we do"

"I know…" she sighed "But maybe all of this was a mistake. Maybe kissing you was a mistake and agreeing to go out with you was a mistake and…" As soon as she said this she couldn't hold her emotions any longer.

How can she say all this? Of course none of this was a mistake. He stood up from the swing and took her hand making her stand from her swing too. He then reached up and lifted her chin so she can look at him. Tears were starting to trickle down her face. She didn't care anymore if Freddie saw her crying.

"Sam listen to me. This was nothing compared to what we have been doing for years. Things are just different now. I'm really sorry about not accepting your flaws. They are what make you you and if you acted otherwise, it would be too bizarre for me. You make me feel things I've never felt before"

"Do you really mean that?" she asked staring at his eyes.

"Yes, I really do."

She started to protest again but he placed his hands on her waist and placed his lips on hers. He wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, each of them savoring the taste of each other's' lips, He could taste the hint of watermelon from her chap stick and it was driving him crazy. They pulled away a few minutes later both of them out of breath. He reached up and tried to dry her tears with his thumbs.

"I love you Sam" he said. Those words surprised her but she replied with a smile.

"I love you too"

Sam grasped his hand and they started to walk around the park just enjoying each other's company. From a mile away they can hear music playing from a radio.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked offering her his hand. She smiled and took it then placed her arms around his neck as he placed his hands at her waist. They started to sway to the music staring at each other's eyes.

They know they have to talk to Carly tomorrow but for right now. They loved just being in each other's arms and that's all they wanted for now.

END

A/N: I don't know what I wrote but I hoped you guys liked it.


End file.
